Loving your Best Friend
by HannahMiley1fan
Summary: Miley Stewart realizes that she is falling in love with her best friend Lilly Truscott. She doesn't know how to tell Lilly that, mostly because she doesn't want to hurt or scare her. But she knows she'll have to or else it could be too late. A Liley Story
1. Chapter 1

**In Love with your Best Friend**

What would you do if you ever fell in love with your best friend? It's hard isn't it? I know, it happened to me. I fell in love with my best friend the moment I met her. Her name, Lilly Truscott. My name .. well you'll find out soon enough. Anyway I want to tell her how much I love her but..I'm just afraid that I would end up hurting her. And if that would ever happen I would die. She has already suffered so much pain. She already had her poor heart broken once. I would hate for it to be broken again especially if it was my fault. I would never be able to live with myself if I ever hurt that sweet girl. She deserves to be loved and I think I may be what she needs.

__ __ __ __ __

I walked into the dreadful school only happy because Lilly was there. I looked through the halls but couldn't find her. I looked everywhere for her. Where could she be? All of a sudden my friend Oliver came running towards me. "Miley, Miley!" He shouted. Well there you have it my name. Miley, Miley Stewart.

I looked at him. "Yeah, Oliver? What's up?" Maybe he knew where Lilly was. He looked at me and spoke up. "Lilly, she..she she's in the bathroom crying. She needs your help Miles." With that I ran as fast as I could to the restroom. Seeing a crying Lilly curled up in the corner.

I walked over to her and scooped her up into my arms. I looked down at her face. Her face was covered with scratches and red marks. Oh my gosh was someone hurting her? "Lilly, what happened? Why are you crying?" I asked in a soft tone. She looked at me crying but wouldn't answer. I rocked her back and forth trying to calm her down a bit.

"M-My d-d-dad d-d-d-died.." She cried harder almost to the point she couldn't breathe. I had no clue what to do to make her feel better. I rubbed her back trying to soothe her. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Lilly. Maybe you should go home, it's not a good idea to come to school upset like this sweetie." I said very softly. She looked at me as if she was terrified of the thought. Then she shook her head no. Maybe that's where she got the bruises on her face..? Wait, if that happened I can't let her live like that! I can not let my best friend get beat to death at her own house. That's just wrong.

"Why not Lilly? Did something happen at your house sweetie?" I asked in a soft, soothing voice. Poor, poor Lilly screamed when I asked her. I rocked her back and forth trying to calm her down. "Shh..It's okay sweetie. It's okay.." I said as soft as I could. She cried into my shoulder. "How about I take you to my house, okay sweetie?" She nodded while crying. I left holding Lilly securely in my arms.

__ __ __ __ __

Once we got inside of my house, my father looked at me. "Why are you home so early Miles?" He asked looking at me then at my crying friend. I hesitated for a moment then looked down at Lilly. Then up to my father. "Lilly just lost her dad, she was a mess at school. I find her in the bathroom, curled up in the corner crying. I was going to take her to her house but she had a terrified expression on her face when I asked. So I had to take her to ours." My father looked at me and nodded. Then he walked away and I took Lilly to my room.

I laid Lilly down in my bed and sat next to her, stroking her cheeks softly. "Okay sweetie, can you tell me why you don't want to go home?" I asked softly. She looked at me terrified to answer the question. I pulled her into my arms and rocked her back and forth trying to soothe her. Poor Lilly. She cried into my chest. I just sat there, holding her close to me, and let her cry. "Lilly, it's going to be okay sweetie, I promise. But please sweetie answer my question. Kay?" I said softly into her ear as I held her in my arms. She shook her head and cried harder into my chest. Oh gosh do I hate seeing her like this. It breaks my heart. I rocked her back and forth softly and finally got her to calm down. But within moments she was fast asleep in my arms. So I laid down on the bed with her lying on my chest.

__ __ __ __ __

_**Okay, so this is my first Liley story. It may not be like all the other stories, cause' I like mine to be different from other stories. But it should still be good. At least I hope so. So anyways if ya'll like it then comment on it. If not then don't :]**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

A few hours have passed, Lilly is still asleep on my chest. I glance at the clock. Oh my gosh, it's 4 o'clock, I thought, I have a concert! But I couldn't go and just leave poor Lilly like this, she needs me. Then I hear a knock on my door, which woke up Lilly. "Uhm yeahh?" I called to the door. "You have a concert tonight, Miles. Please get ready. We've got to go now." I heard my father say. I sighed, I can't have a concert tonight I need to take care of Lilly. I spoke up. "I can't tonight daddy, Lilly really needs me and I want to be here for her. I'm sorry but can you please cancel it?"

He sighed through the door. "Fine but there not going to be happy." I heard him say. I sighed too but I knew my best friend was more important. "I know daddy but they'll get over it.. Right now I need to be here for my best friend." I told him as I stroked Lilly's cheeks. I could tell my dad was smiling as he talked through the door. "I'm so proud of you Miles. Giving up the concert tonight for your friend. That just shows that you will never let fame get over your head." My dad said. I smiled too and told him I know.

__ __ __ __ __

Hours have passed and it's late. It is now midnight. I glanced down at Lilly, she looks up at me. "Hey sweetie." I said softly. She looked at me. Didn't cry, didn't scream, just looked. I looked down at her. Then I used my thumb to stroke her cheek as gently as possible. She then cuddled up to me and buried her face into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her tight but protectively. She fell fast asleep in my arms. I kissed the top of her head and went to sleep too as I held Lilly close to me.

__ __ __ __ __

I woke up and looked down at Lilly. Sound asleep. I glanced at the clock.. 9 o'clock. Oh well, We'll miss the first two classes, big deal. I looked back down at Lilly sleeping, I smiled. She's so cute when she sleeps, I thought. I pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arms tighter around her. I could feel her soft hair trickle on my neck and chest. She woke up and looked up at me. I stroked her cheek with my thumb.

"Morning sweetie. Are you feeling a bit better?" I asked in a soft tone. Lilly nodded slowly. I stroked her hair which soothed her a bit. "That's good. Do you want to stay here today Lils? Or can you handle school today sweetie?" I asked in soothing voice.

Lilly finally spoke up but in a hoarse tone. "I-I can handle school." She said. I looked down at her, poor baby. She had tear stains on her face plus the red marks and scratches. I didn't want her to have to go to school like that. "Fine Lils. But let's go wash your face off okay? And maybe put some medicine on your bruises." I said as I sat up with Lilly wrapped in my arms. Lilly started shivering, poor thing, her whole body suddenly felt a lot colder. I wrapped arms tighter around her trying to warm her up. She snuggled closer to me, resting her head on my chest. I kissed the top of her head softly. I wish I could tell her how much I love and care about her.

__ __ __ __ __

When we got to school, Lilly stood right next to me as some freaky looking guy approached her. I wrapped one of my arms around Lilly, pulling her a little closer. Lilly looked at him scared to death. When I saw him, I remembered he was the jerk who took advantage of my little Lilly. I glared at him. He glared at me then at Lilly. "Oh look who it is the little b**** and her friend." He said evilly trying to grab Lilly. I punched him in the face before he could even think about hurting my little Lilly. I held Lilly close to me and we walked away to class, poor Lilly was shaking.

__ __ __ __ __

As we sat down in the cafeteria, Lilly was still a bit shaky. I wrapped my arms around her just tight enough to stop her from shaking. She looked at me, I could see through her beautiful blue eyes that she felt safe in my arms. Oliver ruined the moment by speaking. "How come you were crying yesterday Lilly?" He looked at her concerned. Ugh, he had to bring that up. Now he's going to upset her again. I looked at Lilly who was about to cry. "My-my dad..he..he died." She sobbed. I couldn't help it seeing poor Lilly like this. I rubbed her back as softly as I could. She broke down crying, so I pulled her close to me as I rocked her back and forth. I then half glared at Oliver. "You had to ask her why?" I asked.

__ __ __ __ __

_**I hope ya'll liked it.. :] **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I ended up taking Lilly back to my house again, she had a huge melt down. Thanks to Oliver.. I sighed, poor Lilly. She was finally fast asleep in my arms. I stroked her hair softly, she has such soft silky hair. She started shaking a little bit as she slept so I wrapped my arms tight around her, making her stop. I heard her cry and sob quietly while she slept. Poor baby, I hate seeing my best friend, the love of my life like this. It's heartbreaking. I pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arms tighter and protectively around her. She started moving around in her sleep. I stroked her hair softly to keep her from waking. She cuddled up closer to me as she slept, I smiled and fell asleep too.

__ __ __ __ __

It was 3 o' clock when Lilly finally woke up. She looked up at me. "M-Miley?" She whispered. I used my thumb to gently stroke her cheek. "Yeah sweetie?" She cuddled up to me and rested her head on my chest. "I-I-I think I'm-I'm..I'm" She looked down afraid to finish. I stroked her cheek softly.

"It's okay, you can tell me sweetie. I won't laugh, I promise." I told her softly as I ran my hand through her soft hair. She looked at me afraid to tell me. I wrapped my arms around her tightly. "Don't be afraid to tell me Lilly sweetie. You can tell me anything!" I soothed. She looked at me tears streaming down her face. I used my thumb to wipe away her tears. "Come on sweetie, please tell me."

She looked at me, sobbing to death. "M-Miles please don't hate me for s-s-saying this but-but I-I .."

I looked at her concerned now. "Sweetie I could never hate you, no matter what you tell me! Please tell me what you need to say. You're starting to worry me Lils." I said softly. Lilly was still sobbing but took a deep breath than began to speak.

"I-I-I I'm p-p-pre-pregna-pregnant.." She sobbed. Oh my goodness. My very dear best friend, the love of my life was pregnant. I was in complete shock when she said that, my mouth hanging open. She sobbed more as she saw my reaction. I immediately closed my mouth and pulled her into my arms. I sat there rocking her back and forth, calming her down a bit.

"Oh my goodness Lils, that guy who took advantage of you, did he r-rape you sweetie?" I asked in a quiet but soft voice. She nodded slowly as she cried into my chest. I stroked her cheek softly and gently.

"Don't you ever, ever worry about that jacka** ever coming near you again hunnie. Cause' when I see that thing, he'll never be able to touch anyone ever again. I'll make sure of that, because as far as I know no one messes with my best friend!" I said as kissed the top of her head softly. Lilly smiled a little while sobbing. "T-Thank you M-Miley." She whispered. I held her close to me as I whispered, "You're welcome sweetie." Then she fell back to sleep, so adorable when she's sleeping.

__ __ __ __ __

A few days have past and my love for Lilly keeps growing. But I can't tell her, not yet anyways. She's too fragile right now to handle something like that. Lilly looked at me, her eyes shinning like the stars. I smiled at her. "Hey sweetie." I said softly. "Hey. Thank you for being here for me Miles. It really means a lot." She said in a quiet but sincere voice. I smiled and wrapped my arms tight around her.

"Anything for you Lilly sweetie." I said softly. Lilly looked up at me with sad eyes. I rubbed her back softly as I looked at her with concerned eyes. "Something wrong Lils?" She nodded slowly looking down. "M-M-My mom f-f-f-found out I am pregnant.." Lilly said stuttering. I wrapped her in my arms and rocked her softly.

"What'd she say sweetie?" I whispered softly into her ear. Lilly's eyes grew sad and fearful. "She said-said she-she wants-wants not-nothing to-to do-do wi-with me unless I-I get-get an-an …" She broke down crying before she finished, but I already knew what she was going to say. Her mother wanted her to have an abortion..! Or else she would pretty much abandon her..? What kind of mother says that?

I grabbed Lilly's hand, "Come on sweetie, let's go have a _little_ chat with your _mother_." She shook her head scared to death of her mother. I held her close stroking her cheeks with my thumb. "Don't worry sweetie, she's not going to hurt you. Not with me around." I said softly to her as we head out the door.

__ __ __ __ __

_**Hope ya liked it. =] What will happen at Lilly's mother's house?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

When we got to Lilly's house, I saw that her _mother_ was drunk. I gave her a cruel glare. She glared back. "What the h*** do you two imbeciles want?" She asked very rudely. I started getting angry with her, why the freak would she call sweet little Lilly such a harsh name? Her own daughter! "That's a great way to greet people _Miss_ _Trescott_." I said sarcastically, pronouncing her name wrong on purpose. That _**really**_ made her mad. Lilly stuck to me like glue, which I didn't mind. I wrapped an arm around her very protectively and tight.

"It's _Mrs. Truscott._ Ugh I hate teenagers, e_specially_ s**** ones like my daughter!" She said coldly glaring at my Lilly, who looked down tears streaming her face. I pulled Lilly closer to me, holding her tight as I glared at her mother. "How can you call your own daughter such a name? You don't deserve a sweet daughter like Lilly." I said harshly to her as I rubbed Lilly's back soothingly.

"_Miss_ _Trescott" _scoffed at what I had said. "_Don't_ you _come_ here telling _me_ what to do young lady. She is freaking 16 years old and now she's having a freaking baby. Because _she _had sex. I call that a s***." With that my anger with her mother grew and I punched her hard in the face.

She looked up at me shaking. I wrapped my arms tightly around her. "Come on baby girl, let's go." I whispered softly in her ear.

__ __ __ __ __

When we walked into the house, I saw my father sitting on the couch reading a book. I walked over to him carrying my best friend in my arms. "Hey daddy?" I asked as looked up from his book.

"Yeah, Miles?" He replied. I looked at Lilly who was too tired to pay attention to anything. She drifted off to sleep before I looked up at my father. "Could Lils stay with us for a while? Her mother is treating her very poorly." I asked softly. He looked from me to Lilly. Then he nodded.

"Of course Lilly can stay." He said.

__ __ __ __ __

I laid Lilly down on my bed, looking at her fragile body. "Lilly, sweetie, are you okay?" I asked in a soothed tone. She looked up at me with fresh tears in her eyes. "Aww, Lilly! It's okay; you've got me, Oliver, my daddy, and even Jackson." I pulled her into my arms as I rocked her back and forth. "We're all here for you Lils! Especially me, right by your side. Always, I promise." I said in a soft tone. She looked at me, teary eyed, and sadly smiled. "Oh gosh Miles, you're the best friend a person could ask for." I smiled down at her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Hey, I'd do anything for ya Lils."

__ __ __ __ __

_**Sorry for such a long wait, I didn't have any ideas. But here it is, hope ya like =] Btw please read my new story, "Her Precious Daughter" it'd be highly appreciated =]**_


End file.
